It is a well-known fact that edible saturated fatty acids and cholesterol bear a negative effect upon the serum and organic content of cholesterol, whereas unsaturated acids have a beneficial effect; therefore, the action brought about by the said vegetable fats decreases the risk of suffering from cardiovascular diseases, for instance arteriosclerosis, myocardial heart attack, and affords control over problems that could lead to obesity and given preventive attention for some cancer-causing processes.
Obviously, consumption of butyric fat contained in milk and other dairy products, with a high percentage of saturated fatty acids and cholesterol, entails a greater risk, which is why the consumption of the former is recommended "skimmed".
"Skimming" milk and dairy products not only leads to their losing nutritional and vitamin value, but also to a lack of organoleptic characteristics that make them agreeable to the consumer.